powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Golden Phoenix Café
Golden Phoenix Café is an Chinese pastry shop and cafe in Destiny City. It is a medium sized building that can accommodate a number of customers. It is located near a fairly populated thoroughfare in the Illusive Hanging Gardens where passing students can see a small statue of a chibi Giant panda advertising the shop's products on a chalkboard. The restaurant is notable enough to be featured in a variety of magazines worldwide. Rana Lingyin is the proprietress of the Golden Phoenix Café who is usually accompanied by two bodyguards. She often holds concerts and dance performances at the café and is very famous around the world for it. Products As a pastry shop, it sells a variety of pastries for the customer to eat inside or take out. The ingredients for them are hand-picked considered masterpieces. Known foods include: *Almond Biscuit — Golden-brown, moist cookie-like biscuit with a light almond taste. *Bakpia — Round, flat, flaky or soft dough bun, with various tasty fillings. *Beef bun — Usually filled with ground beef, sometimes flavored with curry. Sometimes sprinkled with black sesame or poppy seeds. *Blueberry Cake — This blueberry cake is loaded with fresh blueberries and topped with a delicious glaze. *Coconut Bun — Usually filled with a sweet shredded coconut paste. *Cupid's Chocolates — A chocolate cake tasty enough to make you orgasm. *Dowry cake — Large sponge cake, often filled with lotus seed paste *Eclair — Very similar to the French original *Mooncake — Traditional variations are heavy lotus seed paste filled pastry, sometimes with 1-2 egg yolks in its centre. Modern variations have altered both the pastry crust and filling for more variety. These are specially featured at the Mid-Autumn Festival, but may be available year-round. *Napoleon Cake — Layers of puff pastry and creamy filling or jam. *Nuomici — Sweet glutinous rice dumpling with different fillings such as sweet red bean paste, black sesame paste, and peanuts. *Paper wrapped cake — Spongy and light, these are plain chiffon cakes wrapped in paper. *Pineapple tart — Round or rectangular block shaped shortcrust pastry filled with pineapple jam. *Rousong Bun — Dried fried fluffy meat fibers in a bun, sometimes with whipped cream. *Strawberry Costrata — Full of juicy, fresh berries lightly tossed with sugar, lemon and cornstarch, this strawberry crostata is perfect dessert of a weeknight, or dinner. *Wife cake — Round flaky pastry with a translucent white winter melon paste centre. *Youtiao — Deep-fried dough strips *Zongzi — Steamed or boiled glutinous rice dumpling, wrapped in bamboo leaf or lotus leaf, with a variety of fillings. Drinks *Black Cat — Curiosity is the primary ingredient in this energy drink. One sip gives you the courage to do anything you put your mind to. *Boba Tea — Large tapioca pearls are served in tea with milk. *Coffee — Usually served with heavy cream, sugar, and milk. *Ginseng Tea with Maca Root and B-Complex Vitamins — Packed with over fifty different herbal medicines, this tonic gives its drinker an almost magical toughness and excitement. *Milk Tea — Green tea sweetened with sweet evaporated milk. *Yuanyang — A blend of oolong tea, sweet milk, and french vanilla coffee, popular in Hong Kong. Special *Absolute Mystic Steak Ramen — This treasure of the ramen world was born of a complete reimagining of the soup, its flavor both familiar and brand new. *Big Bertha — A cheeseburger that has the cheese inside the meat patty rather than on top. A piece of cheese is surrounded by raw meat and cooked until it melts, resulting in a molten core of cheese within the patty. *Buffalo Burger — Prepared with meat from the American Bison, buffalo burgers have less cholesterol, less fat, and fewer calories than beef hamburgers and chicken hamburgers. *Butter Burger — burgers are often made with a buttered bun, butter as one of the ingredients of the patty or with a pat of butter on top of the burger patty. *Chili burger — Consists of a hamburger, with the patty topped with chili con carne. *Cordyceps — A rare and costly Chinese remedy, this parasitic fungus grows on insect larvae. Use it to tap the wellspring of courage within you. *Crispy French Fries — Thin-cut potatoes, lightly salted and fried to a golden brown. Forget about calories-these are worth the weight. *DIY Deep-dish Brick Oven Pizza — Start with cheddar cheese, extra fresh pepperoni, fresh mozzarella, romano and tomato, then add any four toppings that you want to it. *Double Burger — Two mouthwateringly juicy patties on a sesame-seed bun. This delectable burger is enough to sate the hungriest of (wo)men. *Harissa Honey Chicken Wings — These sweet, sticky spiced hot wings are seriously addictive. *Indian Burger — The Indian Burger is a regular burger made with Potatoes and spices. *Mapo Tofu Cheese Fries — Unsurprisingly, they eat like chili cheese fries--with enough heat to gradually numb your face. *Plum Sauced Chicken Wings — Citrus flavors combine with sweet plum perserves and Tamari sauce to give an Asian touch to chicken wings. *Pumpkin Soup — A thick chowder kissed by the subtle sweetness of pumpkin. Nutritious and delicious. *Rana's Special Burger — Kobe beef and Maine lobster burger, topped with caramelized onion, Brie cheese and prosciutto. *Soft Serve with Mint Swirl — Vanilla, dark chocolate and mint harmonize in a perfectly sinful symphony of creamy bliss. *Shrimp Korokke Burger — Shrimp Cutlet Rice Burger with lettuce and sweet chili sauce. Much Tasty. Wow! *Sinful Burger — A hamburger or cheeseburger prepared with one or more fried glazed doughnuts in place of the bun. *Special Dog — A hot dog loaded with melted cheddar, relish, mustard, and ketchup for a colorful meal that's a feast for the eyes. *Steak burger — Typically prepared with ground, sliced or minced beefsteak meat. Additional meats are also used. *Teriyaki Kobe burgers — The ultimate burger, made with only the finest ingredients. Even the pickiest of foodies will shut up and chow down. Trivia *The restaurant is only open for a limited time, usually the week of the Grand Destiny Star Games, School War, and Marvel Fighting Festival. *The Golden Phoenix Café is a 50-year-old restaurant famed for their Chinese cuisine in Chinatown, Destiny City. Category:Blog posts Category:Terminology Category:Property of Imouto-tan